


EN TUS PUPILAS

by MandalaHime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalaHime/pseuds/MandalaHime
Summary: SasuNaruEn los momentos oscuros, la luz de tus pupilas es lo único que me ilumina... debe ser amor...--------------Entonces eres gay!- Concluyó contento-No, en realidad lo que quise decir es que creo que no me gustan ni los chicos ni las chicas-Oye no digas eso cuando estoy desnudo en la cama- chilló-eh, no, lo siento!- intento disculparse pero no logró evitar reír con ganas mientras lo hacía, se hubiera ofendido si se lo hubiera dicho otra persona, pero con él era diferente, era la primera vez que lo miraba reír de esa forma, eso debía darle puntos, no?...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo lo realice hace algun tiempo y estoy muy encariñada con el, por eso decidi hacer nuevamente la versión agregando aquellos detalles que llegue a sentir aun faltaban. La versión esta inspirada en algunos detalles en el manga cut, que es de los que mas me gustan
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto solo por el amor a la pareja y al genero (que viva el yaoi...que viva!)  
> Mil gracias desde ya por leer.

Las clases de la preparatoria al fin habían terminado y junto con ello el fin de semana había llegado. Dentro de la oficina de la directora se encontraba un bello chico de cabello y ojos tan negros como la noche.

-Sasuke, necesito que venga alguno de tus tutores para hablar sobre la carrera que eligieras una vez que termines la preparatoria  
-Ya le ha dicho que a mí no me interesa seguir estudiando, tengo pensado comenzar a trabajar- contestó sin poner mucho interés, ante ello la rubia mujer suspiro pesadamente  
-Está bien Sasuke, no quiero presionarte, pero aun así debes traer a alguien, es requisito de la escuela, de acuerdo?  
-Le diré a mi hermano que venga, con permiso  
-Eh, Sasuke- lo detuvo antes de salir- a fuera debe de estar esperando otro chico, pídele que entre, por favor- el moreno simplemente asintió y salió, miró hacia ambos lado pero no vio a nadie, así de nuevo regresó a ver a la directora.  
-No hay nadie a fuera  
-Está bien, ese desobligado de Naruto debía olvidarlo- dijo casi para si misma la mujer –gracias, Sasuke, ten un lindo fin de semana  
-Igual- dijo desinteresado lo cual frustró un poco a la mayor.

Después de verlo salir de su oficina la mujer miro el expediente que tenía en su escritorio, la foto del chico que acaba de salir se encontraba en el, con el encabezado “Sasuke Uchiha” “pobre chico” fue lo que pensó la mujer antes de ser interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose toscamente

-Ey, vieja, qué es lo que quiere?- la mujer miró molesta al chico frente a ella, un chico de piel trigueña, con cabello rubio y ojos azules  
-Mocoso insolente, para ti soy la directora Tsunade! Y la razón de que te llame es que aún no han venido tus padres, llevo dos semanas diciéndote que tienen que venir a hablar sobre lo que harás después de la preparatoria.  
-Si, lo que sea, vendrán el lunes, adiós vieja- se dio media vuelta pero antes de salir sintió en su cabeza el impacto te lo que parecía una pluma lanzada con una fuerza descomunal –adiós directora Tsunade- corrigió de mala gana mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

*******  
-Buen trabajo hoy Sasuke- dijo agradecido un peliplateado que le sonreía amistosamente- siempre me ayudas bastante en la librería aun cuando no puedo pagarte mucho dinero- termino de decir algo apenado  
-No te preocupes Kakashi, no necesito mucho dinero para mis gastos, debo irme, nos veremos mañana.  
-Cuídate Sasuke, ya es tarde, si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo-dijo sonriendo mientras veía al chico salir del establecimiento.

 

El celular del joven Uchiha sonó, el miro fastidiado la pantalla del mismo, se encontraba en un pequeño parque en el que ya no había nadie justo para no ser molestado, pero no podía escapar de aquello  
-¿Qué ocurre Itachi?  
-Hermano, donde estás? Ya es tarde, te encuentras bien?-se escuchaba preocupada la voz al otro lado del teléfono- Deidara y yo estamos preocupado  
-Estoy bien, estoy en la librería aun, Kakashi me ha dejado utilizar algunos libros para un trabajo  
-…está bien hermano, solo ten cuidado de acuerdo, regresa pronto, te estaremos esperando- Sasuke no respondió y se limitó a colgar el teléfono. Miró el cielo completamente oscuro, únicamente unas cuantas diminutas luces provenientes de la estrellas brillaban

-Hey, para, alguien puede vernos aquí- escucho justo detrás de los arbustos en los que se encontraba  
-No puedo esperar, Naruto, y en casa estará tu madre- Sasuke movido por la curiosidad se levanto de donde se encontraba, miró a un joven rubio siendo abrazado por un hombre mayor que trataba insistentemente de besar al pequeño ante lo cual Sasuke sintió un poco de asco y se preguntó si el rubio se encontraría en problemas, de ser así tal vez… solo tal vez debería ayudarlo. Unos enormes ojos azules se posaron sobre los negro, al principio algo sorprendido, pero después el rubio sonrió maliciosamente mientras le mostraba su dedo medio y movía la boca diciendo silenciosamente “mirón”, Sasuke sintió algo de fastidió, simplemente tomó sus cosas y se retiro del lugar, de cualquier forma ya era tarde  
-Eh, que ocurre?- pregunto el hombre junto a Naruto mirando al mismo lugar que el rubio, únicamente miro la figura del otro chico alejarse  
-Te dije que nos verían aquí- contestó de mala gana el pequeño y camino al lado contrario.

******  
Naruto miraba por su ventana, era de noche y todo lucia completamente tranquilo, tanto que incluso parecía aburrido, a través del cristal lograba mirar a una mujer de largo cabello que sonreía mientras cortaba algunas flores de su diminuto jardín, el rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto, esa mujer no merecía sonreír, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por la voz de un hombre fuera de su habitación  
-Naruto, Mañana yo iré a tu escuela para hablar con la directora, tu madre estará ocupada- el nombrado no emitió ninguna respuesta, de cualquier forma ya sabía que algo así pasaría, después de unos segundos escucho los pasos del hombre alejarse, miró de nuevo por la ventana y la mujer ya no se encontraba ahí, después miro al cielo, tan negro como los ojos de… “maldito mirón”, soltó casi en un susurro al recordarlo.

*****  
-Itachi! Fue un placer verte. Haz crecido tanto!- dijo felizmente la Directora Tsunade cuando despidió los hermanos Uchiha después de la plática en su oficina- estas tan guapo como tu pequeño hermano  
-Gracias Tsunade, tu también te ves muy bien- contesto felizmente el mayor de los hermanos  
\- Espero verte pronto y tu Sasuke, por favor piensa lo que hemos platicado, tus notas son las mejores, seguro te espera un futuro brillante.  
-Si, lo pensare finalizó el menor sin mucho entusiasmo.  
-Sasuke- hablo Itachi ya en el pasillo del edificio- debo ir al sanitario ve al auto y después te llevare a la librería- le dijo mientras entregaba las llaves de su auto.  
-De acuerdo- dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, justo antes de llegar a estas se topó de frente, con el chico rubio y al hombre del parque  
-Apresúrate hijo- dijo el mayor justo al pasar a un lado del azabache, el rubio pareció sentir un escalofrió pero Sasuke, ni siquiera lo miró “tal vez no me reconoció” pensó al notar la actitud del moreno, giró su cabeza hacia atrás para darle una última mirada y se encontró con que el chico de ojos negros lo miraba fijamente mientras esta vez el le mostraba su dedo miedo y le sonreía retadoramente para después voltearse y seguir su camino, Naruto se alteró en definitiva lo reconoció.  
-Ahora vengo- soltó de golpe el rubio y salió corriendo tras Sasuke, al cual alcanzo en las escaleras –Oye, espera!- gritó logrando que el Uchiha lo mirara –no es lo que piensas-  
-No me importa si te gustan los viejos o le tiras al incesto, ese no es mi problema- siguió caminando, por lo cual Naruto en una extraña reacción lo alcanzo tomándolo bruscamente de la muñeca  
-Te dije que esperes- ante el agarre el pelinegro lo empujo con su otra mano logrando que el rubio lo soltara, el rubio lo miro un poco apenado –yo…él no es mi verdadero padre- dijo mirando hacia abajo, un pequeño silencio rodo entre ellos hasta que el hermano mayor de Sasuke apareció junto a ellos, mirándolos sin entender que pasaba.  
-Yo te dije que no me importa, igual no diré nada- dijo terminando de bajar las escaleras siendo seguido por su hermano  
-¿Qué fue eso Sasu? Era un amigo tuyo?- pregunto curioso el mayor  
-No, ni siquiera sé quien sea.  
Naruto únicamente miró como los dos chicos se alejaban, ese chico de ojos negros lo hizo sentir extraño, como si fuera un imán que lo llamaba

**Author's Note:**

> Mil gracias.


End file.
